1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a technology for suppressing overheating of a converter installed on a power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply system that supplies electric power to an inverter (load) installed on a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-60726 (JP 2009-60726 A). This power supply system includes a battery, a first positive line connected to a positive terminal of the battery, a second positive line connected to a positive terminal of the inverter, a negative line connected between a negative terminal of the inverter and a negative terminal of the battery, and a converter that performs voltage conversion between the battery and the inverter. The converter includes an upper arm and a lower arm connected in series between the second positive line and the negative line, a connection node connected to the upper arm, lower arm, and the first positive line, and a reactor provided on the first positive line. Each of the upper arm and the lower arm includes an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) device, and a diode that is connected in antiparallel with the IGBT device.